<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wakeful by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140607">Wakeful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bedroom is dark, the bed is comfy, the apartment is quiet, so why can’t Ryo get to sleep?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wakeful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt 605: Insomnia at slashthedrabble.</p>
<p><b>Setting:</b> After Vol. 7.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home alone. Bikky was away at camp and Ryo had the apartment all to himself for the first time in months. It should have been bliss, absolute peace and quiet, time to himself with zero responsibility for anyone else. He’d been so looking forward to it, to coming home and knowing he didn’t have to immediately get dinner started, fuss at his foster son to get him to do his homework… </p>
<p>There was no Bikky chattering away at him, the TV was off, and there was ample time for a leisurely soak in the bath, followed by the kind of meal he only cooked when he was alone, because he had a more sophisticated palate than a fourteen-year-old boy. He had quiet music playing while he ate, left it on while he washed the dishes, then settled on the sofa to read. Finally, when it was getting late and he was pleasantly relaxed, he set his book aside, turned the music off, and went to bed.</p>
<p>An hour later, he was still awake. He’d been tossing and turning for what felt like forever, although the clock on the nightstand told him otherwise. So much for being relaxed; now his nerves were on edge, he was frustrated and annoyed with himself, and why couldn’t he just fall asleep? Of all the times for his occasional insomnia to pay him a visit…</p>
<p>He had work tomorrow, he couldn’t afford to be awake half the night, or more likely, considering the way he felt right now, all night. Everything was perfect for a good night’s sleep. He wasn’t too hot or too cold, his bedroom was pleasantly dark, there weren’t even any intrusive noises disturbing his rest. What the hell was the matter with him?</p>
<p>It was too quiet, the whole apartment totally silent, not so much as a gurgle from the radiators. Shutting his eyes again, he determinedly tried to sleep, but it was useless. Instead, he threw back the covers, got out of bed, and started pulling some clothes on.</p>
<p>Half an hour later, he let himself into Dee’s apartment. Well, his lover HAD told him he was welcome anytime, day or night.</p>
<p>Dee appeared in the bedroom doorway, disturbed by the sound of the front door closing. He visibly relaxed when he saw who it was.</p>
<p>“Ryo. What’re you doin’ here? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine, Dee, I just couldn’t sleep. For weeks I’ve been looking forward to having the apartment to myself, and now I do, it’s too quiet. I probably should’ve called first instead of just inviting myself over, but…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, babe.” Dee walked over to his lover, wrapped his arms around him. “I’m not complainin’.”</p>
<p>“Sorry if I woke you.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t really asleep yet, stayed up late watchin’ a game. C’mon, bet I can help ya sleep.” He winked and Ryo laughed.</p>
<p>An hour later, tangled together beneath the bedcovers, both men were sound asleep. Time alone could be good, but sometimes company was better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>